


untitled Criminal Minds comment fic

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comment Fic, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two comment fics for the *Morgan/Reid Kiss 'n Fluff Meme* in community: morganreid_cm for lagolindari's birthday.</p>
    </blockquote>





	untitled Criminal Minds comment fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lagolindari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lagolindari).



> Two comment fics for the *Morgan/Reid Kiss 'n Fluff Meme* in community: morganreid_cm for lagolindari's birthday.

When Morgan arrives early to his office this morning there is a stuffed animal sitting on his desk. He shakes his head, assuming it was Garcia's doing. Upon further inspection, though, he realizes it's not an animal at all.

"Reid?" he comes out of his office, calling throughout the BAU bullpen. Finally, after searching for ten minutes, he corners him in the break room. "Reid!"

Reid turns, his face twisted into a mask of hesitation and fear. "Yes?"

"Why is there a stuffed Yoda on my desk?"

The younger agent blinks. "...Um...Because?" Even if Morgan wasn't a profiler he'd know by the crack in his voice that Reid has been caught.

"Because?" His eyebrows raise.

"Because he didn't want you to get lonely?" Reid blushes as he blurts it out.

Morgan can't help himself. He reaches out to hug the man and ends up kissing him softly on the mouth instead. It was supposed to be a friendly act of gratitude. Now he's sighing, thinking he's waited too long to do this, to feel how firm and moist Reid's lips are. When he pulls back to take a breath Reid actually whimpers. A pool of warmth fills his belly at the sound.

"Thanks," he says huskily, smiling. "For Yoda." Reid's ears turn pink as he blushes harder. "And for this." He leans back in to steal a second kiss.

 

************************************************************************************************

 

It's midnight. You've just made love for the first time to another man. He's sleeping beside you. And you're trying your best to figure out why you're not freaking out. You should be with your background. The only thing that makes sense is how right it all feels. Spencer Reid had surrendered himself to you without reservation, without fear. Once he'd let his passionate side free you'd hung on for the hottest, wildest ride of your life.

Now Reid's limbs are splayed across your bed, his mouth open just enough to see a hint of tongue, and he's starting to drool onto your pillow. The young man is adorable. So adorable you feel the need to kiss him..

"Reid," you call softly. "Reid, wake up."

"Mm? What?" He rubs at his eyes, then at his mouth. Catching the drool he blushes as he wipes it away.

"Nothing." You wrap an arm around his waist to pull him closer. Your lips mold to his slowly, hungrily, your tongue seeking his. You can't help wondering if he's up for another round...


End file.
